


Hamilton Oneshots- No smut

by Jadpee



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadpee/pseuds/Jadpee
Summary: ~REQUESTS OPEN~first of all, credit to EmsterKat for the coverI hope you enjoy! These are all going to be x reader stories but if you want I can make a ship x reader.sorry, I will not be doing smut at all because I know some readers don't enjoy it as much as others and I am one of those people. There will be fluff and angst though :)
Kudos: 3





	1. -Introduction-

Welcome to Hamilton Oneshots x reader!!!!

Now before we start, we should go over a few things.

Y/N (your name, for example, "Hey, Y/N! Look! a turtle!" said John.)

L/N (your last name)

You probably already knew that, but you know, just in case.

Now, let's continue.

I won't do smut, (I know, I said anything but I didn't mean smut :3) but I am happy to do anything else!

You can put your request on this introduction page because if you do I am more likely to see it there!

Enjoy!!!!!


	2. Wrong Number (Lafayette x Reader) Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, I wrote this one a long time ago, maybe even 2 years ago, but I wanted to share it anyway :3
> 
> Warnings: Stranger Danger (lmao) turtles

You open the door to your dorm and throw your bag onto the ground. You just want to rest, for today was the day you presented your history assignment about Daveed Diggs.

Even though the day went by like an hour, you were exhausted. You fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow, which was before your roommate entered the dorm.

After 10 minutes of rest, you got woken up by your phone. You had just gotten a text from an unknown number. You groaned but opened the message anyway.

It was an image of 4 men. One was a man with a with a ponytail and a bit of facial hair who was hugging a guy with a curly brown ponytail and freckles. The freckled man was wearing a turtle necklace which made you laugh. Another was wearing a horse bandana and putting bunny ears on another guy with a poofy ponytail but this time he didn't have freckles. He was wearing a shirt that said "Who's the best? C'est moi" on it.

The picture entertained you for a few minutes but made you curious as to who these men were. You noticed you had got another message from this number and read it. It said "Hey mon amies, come join us at my house!" 

You assumed this was the man wearing the shirt with french on it. You decided to reply and said, "Sorry, wrong number but I would still love to join you!" You said, obviously joking. You got a reply almost immediately saying "You would? Come to (address) then!" 

You weren't sure if the joke flew over his head or he was just being nice, but you kind of wanted to meet these men. So you told him you were going to come and started to make your way to your car. as soon as you started driving, you realized they could be dangerous. Or they might have been joking and gave you a fake address. But you were too close to turn around.

When you got there, you saw a house that looked pretty normal, so you decided it was okay to knock on the door. And sure enough, it was the poofy haired man. "Je m'appelle Lafayette!" He informed. He stared at you for a moment but when he realized what he was doing he blushed and stopped "Come in mademoiselle! Come in!" I walked in and saw the group from the picture sitting in a circle on the ground with a few others. They all looked up at you and smiled. They must have known you were coming

"Hi, I'm Y/N!" you began. "It's nice to meet all of you." they all introduced themselves to you, and then you started to play truth or dare. You fit right into the group, and they started inviting you to their parties and you got a lot closer to them. They became your best friends!

You started to hang out often and eventually, your birthday was just around the corner. Lafayette wanted to get together with the group on your birthday. You didn't think they knew it was your birthday, but you wanted to spend it with them anyway! So you accepted and went to his house. You knocked on the door but instead of one person getting the door it was everyone. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY Y/N!" They all screamed.

You smiled and thanked them as John rushed over to give you a turtle necklace to match his. All well getting a bone-crushing hug from Alex and a bandana getting tied around your head by Herc. The Schuyler sisters were also there, and they gave you beautiful pearl earrings.

You noticed that Lafayette wasn't actually there. You got a little worried. "Thank you guys so much, but where is Lafayette?" Before anyone could answer, your phone rang. And sure enough, it was Lafayette. You picked up. "Hey, Laf! Where are you?" You asked. "Come out on the porch and you will find me." you hung up and everyone was squealing as you walked to the porch. You rolled your eyes and walked out.

There you found Lafayette sitting down surrounded by many candles. "Bon Anniversaire" he said with a smile. He handed you a box of chocolate croissants and you blushed. "Thank you so much Laf!" you sat down with him and you ate the croissants together. you talked and ate for a while when Lafayette started laughing.

You were confused since you hadn't said anything funny. "Why are you laughing, Laf?" (yes that was intentional) he smiled and answered, "Because you got chocolate on your face!" You blushed a little and asked where. He kissed you on the cheek and whispered "there." You started to blush madly when suddenly, you heard gagging.

You turned around to see everyone watching, which made you blush even more. Lafayette looked slightly angry, but only for a minute. Finally, he speaks. "Okay then, let's skip all ze unimportant stuff. Y/N, will you be mine?" Before you could answer, he pulled you into a kiss and you, without hesitating, kissed back passionately.

As soon as you stopped, you heard Hercules yell "I'M BEING FLOWER GIRL!" and you chuckled lightly. After you hugged Lafayette everyone headed inside and had a great night.

This, by far was the best birthday of your life, and it all started with the wrong number.


	3. Letters (Hamilton x Schuyler Sister! Reader) Hamiltime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: F/C=Favorite color

Y/N POV

"Y/N!" my sister, Eliza called. "I found the perfect dress for you!" We were in the local gown shop picking out dresses for the Winters Ball. I heard the general and his right-hand man were going to be there, so I wanted to look my best.

I walked over to Eliza to see what she found and when I saw it I was shocked to see it was perfect. It was a/an (f/c) dress with a strapless bodice. The (f/c) got darker as the dress went down (you know what I mean).

"Oh my gosh, Eliza this is perfect!" I exclaimed while hugging her tightly. I tried it on and it fit like a charm. Once I bought the dress I looked at the dresses Angelica, Peggy, and Eliza had chosen. It turns out we had picked the same dress in different colors! We all laughed. "Well, I suppose it's alright since we are sisters," Angelica commented.

~time-skip by hamilton's peach fuzz that angelica claims he can't grow~

It was the night of the Winters Ball, and I was nervous. Every man I met only wanted me for my money and my reputation. There were 30 minutes until the ball started, and Eliza, Peggy and I were nervous.

Angelica was the only one who didn't seem nervous at all. She tried to calm us down and it worked a bit but I still had that small amount of butterflies in my stomach. The ball eventually began and many eyes were on us. I watched Angelica socialize and dance, but eventually, Angelica left me to go talk to someone, so I looked around the room for someone to chat with since I was alone.

As I searched, I saw George Washington and some of his soldiers. "I might go chat with them later!" I thought. But before I could look away, one of the soldiers caught my eye. A handsome man with dark long hair and intelligent eyes. "I may have been shy earlier, but there is no way I will leave this ball without talking to him."

I rush over to Eliza and whisper "This one's mine." While pointing to the then smiling soldier. Eliza made her way across the room to him and I saw her introduce herself. She then pointed to me and he looked over at me and I blushed a crimson red. I was shaking furiously as he walked over to me.

I finally got it together by the time you got there and introduced myself. "Y/N Schuyler. Pleasure to meet you." I smiled at him. "Schuyler?" He questioned. "My sister!" Angelica informed. He nodded and smiled. "Thank you for all your service," I said sweetly. He smirked and replied; "If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it." I blushed and smiled at him.

"Now Miss Y/N, may I ask a question?" he says. (you just did) "Anything," I reply. "May I write to you?" I was thrilled. "Of course!" I chatted with him until the ending of the ball. The next day, all I could think about was receiving a letter from him. "Y/N? Y/N!" My sister yelled while waving her hand in front of my face. Oh, I must have been daydreaming. It was like this pretty much all day.

Narrator POV (you)

Weeks went by, and you haven't received a single letter. You were so disappointed but determined to get a letter from him, that you wrote a letter to General Washington with another letter inside to give to Alexander Hamilton. 

A month went by, and you had almost given up all hope when you received a letter in the mail from a Mr... ALEXANDER HAMILTON! Without any thought, you ripped open the letter and started to read.

[CRINGE ALERT]

"My dearest, Y/N,

It has been brought to my attention that my letters have not been sent to you, though I have been sending them and thought the same thing that you were probably thinking.

I hope you are well, how are you and your sisters? Eliza seemed kind. What are the rest of your sisters like? I am very interested in them, as well. 

Also, I would like to see you again. I think we could potentially have something more. I know this is happening very quickly, but I am intrigued by you. I hope to get to know you more.

Yours truly,

A.Ham

You grinned at the letter and twirled it around the room. You immediately went to your desk, picked up your pen, dipped it in ink and started writing. Dear Alexander,... 

After that, you finally met up again and your relationship got stronger and stronger. Now, you are at your wedding, with Alexander, remembering this story.

Just a little short story because I was bored ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. How could I ever stay mad at you? (John Laurens x Reader) Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angry Laurens, cookie death
> 
> A/N: I know all of these oneshots have female readers and I am very very sorry to those who are male but I am proud to announce some male reader oneshots are coming out!
> 
> Now, Enjoy!

You and your boyfriend John were both exhausted from a night of fun with the hamilsquad, so today, you decided to snuggle up on the couch and watch Netflix. You did this or for a few hours, without getting up at all.

At one point you got up because you were hungry. "I will be right back, John." you said with a smile. You walked to the kitchen and your eyes lit up when you saw a (fav flavor) cookie on the island. You didn't know that you still had them, so you were excited.

You wolfed down the cookie just as John entered the room. "Hey! That was my cookie!" He yelled. You stared at him, wide-eyed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was yours."

"Sure." He replied, with an upset tone. He walked back into the living room. This made you upset, too. You followed him to the living room and hugged him.

"John, I'm really sorry." He smirked at you and hugged back. "How could I stay mad at you?" He whispered. I pulled out of the hug and smiled at him.

+To Be Continued+  
Later note- I’m not continuing this one because I cannot even fathom how terrible it is. Please continue reading, I have some much more enjoyable oneshots and my writing majorly improves after this one-shot :)


	5. My Favorite Subject (King George x Maid! Reader)

I wince in agony as the ache in my back grows from bending over to dust the furniture. I can hardly stand the excruciating pain. You see, this is the pain I am put through each day. Let's start on page one. When you were a small child, did you ever dream of being the maid of a much superior ruler? Exactly. Certainly, King George III is the most powerful individual in the nation, which proposes that he has little to no limit of what he can request for which will soon be served to him on a silver platter. I, indeed, was one of his requests. He demanded that there were more maids and servants so his palace could, quote, "Become less lonely." 

What a selfish, insensitive bloke he was. He never took the citizens if Britain's lives and families into consideration when making decisions, in fact, he never considered anyone's feelings! I swipe the brush across the beautifully assembled bookshelf, this time more harshly. I continue my work for a long while when eventually, my back has had enough. My body collapses against the polished white wall which glistened in the sun's reflection after hours of scrubbing. I feel my body rising and falling repeatedly as I hyperventilate, trying to catch my breath after all the work I have done. I stare down at the duster, fiddling with the feathers. Suddenly, I feel the presence of another person.

"What seems to be occurring miss?" 

I look up and see a familiar face. The one and only. King George the third.

"My apologies, your highness, I will return to my work. Is there anything else I may be able to help you with in the meantime?"

"No, but if there is anything I can help you with-" He smiles and continues. "I am always present here in the palace. You look as if you are in pain. Do you think you might need aid to manage it?"

I stand in silence, not sure what to say next.

"I can manage, your majesty, although, I am your obedient servant, and I have buisness to attend to. Furthermore, it would be greatly appreciated if you would help me by letting me finish these walls." 

I cover my mouth in shock, knowing my words did not come out in the right tone, especially when talking to royalty. I knew I sounded more formal than necessary, but when you're talking to your leader, you get flustered. I nervously anticipate his next action. 

"That's nonsense. I will have another maid finish the process you've started and have you visit the nurses. Please, come along." 

I swallow hard. My hands are sweaty. "Of course, my lord."

He glances at me as he escorts me to the nurses. "Lord?" He smirked. "Lord is an irrelevant name. Perhaps, you could call me George? No one ever calls me simply George anymore. It would feel utterly pleasant to hear." 

I twirl my duster around (Every maid has one so she doesn't have to leave it for the maid who will be polishing the walls) and give him a sheepish smile. "Your wish is my command, your ma- I mean- George." I laugh silently.

\----Time skip (not that long) sponsored by the hairy feet King George may posses----

When we find the nurses, George and I go our separate ways. The nurses examine my spine and neck. They tell me I should lie on my back and rest for the next few days. How would I be able to complete such a task? I have to assist the King and clean the palace! I thank the nurses and finally return to my work. I sigh when I see George approaching me. He has a concerned look on his face.

"You still look like you're in pain! Did the nurses do anything? Did it help if so? If it didn't I will scold them for you! Do not worry!" 

I cringe a bit as an overwhelming feeling spreads across my body. 

"They told me I would have to lie down on my back for a few days with almost no movement and lots of rest. However, I cannot do such a thing for I am a maid," I frown.

He laughs softly. "I am the king, therefore I can declare that such a fair maiden like you deserves some rest!" 

I blush a light pink as he speaks those words. The king...had called me, a mediocre, unable to accomplish any good in life, servant...beautiful. I am speechless. 

"Uh, I- well, um... How?" I blurt out. He takes my hand.

"Would you accompany me on this walk?" So we're doing this again. 

"My pleasure, George." I followed him, my hand still in his as he leads me to a large room with a king bed that had silky white covers and was surrounded by crystalline curtains. The room has a pleasant aroma and large windows on each side letting the bright sunlight into the room. 

"Now, do what the nurses prescribed. Lay down."

I climb onto the bed and do as told. He walks over to the bed and sits on the edge.

"The other maids and I will make sure you have a wonderful recovery so you will have the ability to get back to work. Or if you would like, you could take a few days off. Or months. Or years," He studies my eyes closely. I stare back, noticing every detail of his deep, blue, clear, beautiful eyes. He looks away again and laughs.

"Your eyes are...lovely." 

I blush and feel a feeling I hadn't felt before. What is he doing?

"Well, thanks! Yours are nice as well," I mentally facepalm. That was not what I was meant to say. He chuckles.

"Well, I should leave you to get some rest so you can get back on your feet soon enough. After all, you're my favorite subject," He pecks my cheek and exits the room.

My eyes grow wide and I hold my hand up to my cheek. What...In...The...World...Just...Happened?

I close my eyes and my thoughts and questions grow and grow. I eventually drift into slumber.

+++King's POV+++

I quietly open the door, making certain that Y/N is now asleep. The woman fascinates me. She's a god, compared to me. I cannot fathom that she attempted to use the name lord on me. I get closer to the bed. 

"Sweet dreams, my precious flower." I kiss her forehead as a flame ignites inside of me. I tiptoe to the door and out of the room. I will do anything to make her my queen.

Short A/N: Sorry that the end got a little strange but I hope you liked the chapter!


	6. The Francophile (Thomas Jefferson x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fighting. I am not sure who would need this warning, but just in case you have any triggers I suggest that you leave. Oh and mild swearing as well.

Thomas. Fucking. Jefferson. The one and only. France obsessed southerner. Also known as your boyfriend. He is charming and thoughtful in most stances, however, his France obsession can make your relationship go through thorough chaos. 

"Please, Y/N, I will be back before you even notice I left," He pleaded, begging to go to France.

You shook your head. "No, Thomas. I can't have you keep leaving me! This marks the eighteenth time you've asked to go to France, but it also marks the first time you will not be going." 

Admittedly, you were being a bit bossy, but you needed him to stay.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Eighteen isn't that many times." 

You laughed sarcastically. "The eighteenth time this year," you made sure to emphasize year. "You will not leave again."

Thomas stood and gazed at you for a while, anger rising like boiling water. 

"No. I am going to France, whether you like it or not. I do not need you to make all my decisions for me." Thomas lightly gasped at his words, but with a personality like his, he never apologized what he said.

A shock of anger and disappointment suddenly hit you. You tried to defend yourself.

"B-But, you were the one who always asked me if I wanted you to stay with me! And the truth is, I've always needed you to stay. The moment you walk out the door and I grasp the fact that you won't be returning for weeks, or even months sometimes, I'm torn inside. I need you, Thomas! Please..." 

You started sobbing silently and shaking rapidly. Thomas stood there, not saying a word, but regretting what he head said on the inside. He slowly inched towards you.

Your hands were masking your face but you could sense his closeness. 

"Just go. Go to France already."

"I'm sorry, Y/N. I didn't know how you felt-"

"Go," You ordered.

"I don't want to leave you like this!" He shouted.

"But you were right. I shouldn't boss you around. You are in charge of yourself," You confessed.

"So were you. You cant be treated like this. I have been abusing my privileges for so long and I did not even think about the damage I have been doing. I am sorry, Y/N."

"I'm sorry too."

He smiled, hands out, his eyes questioning if he had been forgiven. You nodded your head and wrapped your arms around him tightly, shortly after feeling the firm squeeze being returned. Gradually tight turned to soft, as you latched onto Thomas.

"Let's discuss the topic of France another time."

A/N: Sorry, this one was a bit short, and I might decide to do a part two. If I do, what shall it be about? Should there be a time skip? Please comment on your thoughts and requests!!!


	7. My Heart Went “Boom!” (Eliza Schuyler x Fem! Reader) Hamiltime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @GuarnierElena, I Hope you enjoy it! Warning: Minor fluff- Also quick author's note sorry if this wasn't exactly your hopes for this one-shot I decided to get creative if you would like me to do another one with more specific details let me know! Anyways, onto the story!

Y/N POV

\-----------------

It is an ever so chilly day in February of 1780. The hostile conditions will often distract the American soldiers fighting for freedom, though all would not give up hope considering where we stand at the moment. I am the daughter of honorable, reputable General Washington, the man whose soldiers are lining up to put him on a pedestal, and the man leading our country to glory. I look up to him very much as his faithful daughter. I glance up from the patient I am currently working on and see him approaching me from the distance. You see, I joined the revolution to become a soldier, something a woman simply cannot do according to society and law. It is "improper" and "frowned upon." therefore, I disguise myself to be a nurse for the revolution instead. When father happens to be unseen, I slip into my long, buttoned coat made of thick blue fabric and sneakily blend into a crowd of soldiers. When my father is near, I remain an undercover nurse. He paces closer towards me and I speak. 

"Hello, father. Is there anything you would care to ask me?"

"No, however, I would like to inform you that Philip Schuyler will be holding a winter's ball this evening. He has invited everyone fighting in the army-"

My heart stops. How did he figure it out?

"As well as everyone caring for the wounded soldiers, and of course myself and the second in command also."

I exhale in relief as he continues.

"Do you believe you could join us tonight at the ball?" He asks, his eyes pleading for the answer he longs to hear. Perhaps I could go, for I have nothing planned.

"Indeed I do," I reply with a sincere smile.

He grins back at me. I am aware that a smile from my father is a rare sight, so I cherish it for a moment before he responds.

"I knew that would be your answer." He takes my hand and starts walking away from the nurse's tent steadily, I almost trip and fall, not expecting to be dragged along. I yell to another nurse to tend to the wound of the soldier that I was treating.

\-----

My father finally stops near a soldier's tent. Outside the tent appears a familiar looking face. I quickly scan him top to bottom. A thorough feeling of remembrance washes through me. Hercules Mulligan. Tailor's apprentice. Sly and quickwitted. Met him on the battlefield. He knows. 

"Hello, General. Does this happen to be the lovely maiden we were speaking of a few weeks ago?" He points to me and I smile sheepishly. I watch as he slowly recognizes me and gasps a bit.

"Yes, it does. Mulligan, are you alright?" My father questions. I turn back to Hercules and he's giving me a deadly stare. What I can read from his face is a mix of astonishment, disappointment, and second-hand shame. I respond with a desirous look, pleading for him not to mention the incidents.

"I am splendid, Mister General Sir," He responds in a calm manner.

"Very well then. Would you care to lead my Miss Y/N to her gown?" 

A gown? I would be more comfortable in uniform, but if I must.

"My pleasure." 

He takes my hand and leads me inside of his tent. He lifts a long piece of thin woven cloth to unveil a beautifully put together garment: a pink-tinted bodice with sleeves that got looser the farther down they were and a long flowing skirt.

I was speechless. "This...is....beautiful...How do I ever deserve to wear such a masterpiece?"

"It is quite merited, truly. You've outdone yourself helping this country, you've healed and protected every soldier that has gone into battle," Father comments.

Hercules delivers the elegant attire to me. "Please, try it on!" He requests. 

\---

I return to the tent after attempting to clothe myself in such a complicated gown with a bit of help from my father. Hercules glances at me. 

"It looks simply stunning. Now, go on, I will see you at the Winter's Ball!" Hercules smiles and waves goodbye.

"The horses await us, Y/N," Father states.

Father leads me to the stable and leaps onto one of the horses, pulling me along with him. 

"We will arrive shortly."

\--------------------------------------------

Eliza POV

\-------------------------------------------

My father's Winter's Ball has just begun. Though it was declared as a ball, the abundant crowd of people arriving and overfilling the room made it seem more like a revel. Everyone was laughing, dancing, and drinking. I shyly followed my sister, Angelica, as she, her social self, did not hesitate to take that role and chatted with almost everyone. I wasn't sure where to turn, or who to talk to for that matter. Angelica, Peggy and I decide to dance for a while and we chat and laugh while doing so. All is going well and suddenly I hear the door open for another large crowd of guests. Except for this time it was two people, the General, and...I feel my heart suddenly boom, practically out of my chest. Who...Is that woman? What is this feeling? Why am I feeling this? I think I'm...in love. Not possible. I haven't even spoken to her. But, perhaps it is possible. I try to move around the area to grab her attention, too flustered and red in the face to make the first move. The music and dancing around me seem to become a blur to my mind. I feel as if my mission is to conquer her. I notice Angelica right beside me and grab her by the arm. I inch closer to her and start whispering.

"Angie, do you happen to see that lovely maiden in the pink gown near the General?" I ask her, blushing as I take a peek at you from afar.

"Yes, I believe that is his daughter." 

The General's daughter? How...interesting!

"I-I think I am attracted to her," I explain, gazing at the ground.

Angelica turns to face me at that moment. "I'm on it."

I watch as she pushes her way across the room hurriedly to meet the lady who is apparently Miss Washington. Wait, she might be courting someone already! My stomach aches as the butterfly feelings intensify. I watch as Angelica chats with her, her finger eventually pointing to me. I melt at that moment as she finally gazes back at me. I feel...Helpless! Those eyes are to die for...I snap back to reality, realizing Angelica was returning to me along with her. I feel all the courage I've built rise in me. She's arrived. I take a deep breath as I start to speak.

"Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you." It is. I reach out my hand and she shakes it.

"Schuyler?" He looks over at Angelica, who is taking pride in what she set up. 

"My sister!" She laughs in excitement.

"Y/N. I work as a nurse in the revolution," She grins at me.

"Thank you for all your service," I smile back politely, though I am completely dying inside.

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it."

I immediately blush a light pink. Wait, that doesn't make much sense.

"Fighting a war? I thought you were a nurse!"

She simply winks at me.

"I'll leave you to it!" Angelica exclaims and goes to interact with another crowd.

\-----------------------------

Y/N POV

\----------------

God, I did not intend to slip that out! The best to do is to continue. I am not letting go of this urge. It is special...

"What do you think about...writing?" I blow her a kiss and internally facepalm.

\----

We have now been sending letters for about a week. receiving each one makes my entire day. As soon as it gets delivered, I set down with my father's spare feather pen and quickly respond. About two weeks later I am insanely in love with Eliza. We are courting each other through letters. Eventually enough we arranged dinner for us to discuss our relations with our fathers, and I will ask for permission to marry her. I am now getting ready for that arrangement. 

I wear a semi-formal dark green flowing dress with a small trail in the back. I sneak into an empty tent to rehearse for the moment I ask for Eliza's father's blessing, and shortly after my father finds me.

"Are you ready for dinner?" He asks. He is already aware and approving of what will take place at dinner.

I take a deep breath and let go of my worries. "Yes."

We ride along to the Schuyler estate and approach the door. Eliza opens it before we even get a chance to knock. She invites us in and leads us to her living room. There was her father, who is sitting in one of the seats next to a table of food and wine. My father and I sit down and Mr.Schuyler speaks.

"Good evening, Mr. Washington. How lovely getting to finally meet your daughter. Good evening, Y/N." He sticks his hand out for me to shake and I do so.

"Good evening, Sir," I respond.

I take a bite of my food as the nervousness wells up throughout me. 

"I have come here today to discuss me and your daughter's relations," I start.

"We have been courting for about two weeks," Eliza adds, looking into my eyes.

Mr. Schuyler simply nods his head and continues eating. I put my hands in Eliza's from across the table.

"I would like to ask for her hand in marriage. Although we have only been unionized for nearly two weeks, I can grasp that our wedlock has something...unique about it. Your daughter, Eliza, is the best thing in my life. She's beautiful, witty, whimsical, and overall wonderful, and I would give my life to spend it with her."

Eliza becomes a dark pink and she smiles sweetly at me. Though her eyes tell me different thoughts. She's apprehensive. I sigh.

Mr. Schuyler stays silent for a while, letting my antagonizing thoughts run wild. Ultimately, he speaks again.

"Y/N, always be true." 

He shakes my hand once again and I turn back to Eliza, beaming as wide as I'd ever smiled before and let her leap into my arms. We stay there for a while, embracing each other until I pull her into a passionate kiss. Gentle and sweet, but meaningful. I hold her tightly until we pull away and hold hands while admiring each other.

"I love you, Y/N. So much. I will love you forever," She looks into my eyes and I know she means it.

"I love you too, Eliza." 

\--------------------------------------------------

I wait at the end of the aisle for my bride to arrive. My stomach is of course restless, though on the outside I remain calm and confident. I was wearing an admirable white dress, almost identical to the gown I wore to the Winter's Ball.

I can hear my heart through my chest as my bride appears. She looks....stunning. Her hair is in a beautiful bun with a veil covering the bun and her face as well. She had a poofy white dress with a silk skirt and a frilly bodice. She arrives at the end of the aisle and the pastor begins. 

\---- (Sorry about the time skip here! I have never been to a wedding, therefore, I am not certain how it works exactly)

"Y/N, you may now kiss the br-" Before he finishes, I pull Eliza into a deep and loving kiss, only breaking away for air whilst everyone cheers and celebrates. After a little less than a minute we pull away, nose to nose, not letting go of the once-in-a-lifetime moment. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BONUS SCENE... an hour later at the ceremony.

\------------------------------

"Alright, alright, that's what I'm talkin' about!" One of my friends from the battlefield, John Laurens cheers. "Now, everyone! Give it up for the maid of honor, Angelica Schuyler!" How could she not be the maid of honor, after all, she is supportive and the person who brought us together! After the cheering dies down, She starts to speak.

"A toast to this bride!" She says and points to me.

"To that bride," She adds on and points to Eliza.

"From your sister!" She smiles at us.

"Who is always by your side!" Everyone cheers. I like where this is going.

"To your union!" She continues.

A group of soldiers in the back yell "To the revolution!" and I laugh.

"And the hope that you provide...May you always, be satisfied..."

Wait...What is going on? I notice a tear trickle down her cheek as she pauses for a moment...satisfied...satisfied...satisfied! My mind travels back to our first conversation.

"You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied""I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself."  
"You're like me. I'm never satisfied"  
"Is that right?"  
"I have never been satisfied""My name is Angelica Schuyler"  
"Y/N L/N."  
"Where's your family from?"  
"Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done but just you wait, just you wait."

What...could this mean?


End file.
